Llamada
by Yagoih
Summary: Las excusas no me van, la resaca tampoco


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto

Notas: -"texto"- : pasado

*****

Lo detesto.

-Hola senpai.

Me encandila, me ciega, me atonta los sentidos.

-Me quedé preocupado por ti.

Aturde mi mente, acelera mi corazón, pierdo la noción de las cosas por lapsos indefinidos.

-Nunca te había visto de esa manera; resiento el vacio de tu presencia.

Me hace débil, vulnerable, sensible…me hace ser patético.

-Para que llamas, uhn - carraspeo la garganta cuando al fin articulo las palabras y no se quedan atoradas tras mis labios. Con la bolsa de hielo en la cabeza me echo hacia atrás cayendo en el sofá y subo los pies a la mesa de caoba llena de papeles y practicas teóricas sin finalizar.

Si hubiese sabido su intención de una "tutoría", el negarme habría sido una de las decisiones más inteligentes que pude haber tomado en la vida.

Pero me quise pasar de listo.

-Lo acabo de decir, Deidara, estoy preocupado por ti – su voz al otro lado del celular es serena, algo pausada. Le escucho rebuscar por un rato en lo que yo cierro los ojos, avergonzado.

_-"Por navidad, por el final de las clases, por ti, por tu éxito"- _

Maldito pretexto para tomar.

Sólo era una copa, una simple copa y regresaríamos a la historia del arte y apreciación del diseño contemporáneo. Era una, para relajarse, según él, para entrar en ambiente, para _calentarnos _de la nevada fuera de su departamento, de los nervios, de la soledad.

-No te pedí nunca que lo hicieras, uhn . No lo necesito; te contesté porque es un número privado y varios de mis compañeros también lo tienen así- las excusas no me van, la resaca tampoco.

Maldito sake ¡me pone en vergüenza! ¡Y con Madara, uhn!

-Suerte la mía que hayas contestado – parece que sonríe al conversar - tomando en consideración que ese es mi celular y en mis manos está el tuyo.

Se me hiela la sangre.

Pausadamente muevo la cabeza hacia la derecha, en donde sostengo con la mano el aparato negro con el teclado rojo. Si tenía la osadía de hacerme el desentendido, la pantalla me confirmaba lo dicho.

**_Dei_Chan_**

**_00:15: 12._**

-No sé porque gritas que te desagradan las fotos, te ves maravilloso.

-¡D-deja de revisar mis cosas, uhn! ¡También puedo violar tu privacidad y pue..!

-Pensé que habías borrado esta que nos tomamos al visitar el museo…eres muy mal mentiroso, senpai.

-¡Tú lo pediste! – toco el menú entrando a las opciones del teléfono, sonriendo al ver la bandeja de entrada – esto será divertido, uhn – presiono con una sonrisa torcida esperando que se abran los mensajes.

…..

¡Mierda, uhn!

-Todos los demás archivos están bajo contraseña también – se está riendo, ¡se está burlando de mi!- mmm … esta ira a fondo de pantalla de la laptop.

-¿Que no fue suficiente con lo que me hiciste?- mi tono tiembla ligeramente, regresando el aparato a mi oreja mordiéndome el índice, tapando la marca de sus dientes en mis labios.

Aprieto los párpados encogiendo las piernas. La boca pastosa tiene el fuerte sabor a alcohol y cigarro mentolado, pero más profundo aún es el sabor de su boca sobre la mía, su lengua resbalándose con la mía, sus labios musitando palabras incoherentes sobre los míos.

**_Mío _y _suyo_ combinado en un contacto….**

_-"Me gustas Deidara , deseo más que una noche sobre tu cuerpo"-_

_-"Callate,,,,uhn…"-_

_-"Quiero enseñarte más que pinturas y escultores"-_

_-"Ya basta Madara… cállate"-_

_-"Déjate amar" -_

_ - "Detente…por…por que te pegare de seguir a-¡así! ¡ahh! Uhng… ahh…." -_

-También recuerdo lo que sucedió hace unas horas- reacciono sacudiendo fuerte el cabello húmedo, gruñendo por lo bajo tocándome el pecho y el cuello, haciendo un mohín de dolor por las marcas que ha dejado en mi piel…detrás de esta…dentro…muy dentro…

-¡Atrevido, aprovechado, acosador, uhn!

-Y tu mío Dei – debe estar dándole una calada a uno de sus cigarros, exhala fuerte pegando la boca a mi celular- de cierta manera es reciproco; tu cuerpo a cambio de mi cordura, mi amor a cambio de tu compañía.

Siempre tan directo, siempre tan elocuente, siempre tan perturbador.

Veo la ventana cubierta de blancuzca escarcha fría. Afuera en las calles debe hacer un frio descomunal; ni siquiera lo sentí cuando me fui de su departamento a medio vestir. Fue por mucho humillante el despertar y encontrarme acostado entre sus brazos, respirando el aroma de su pecho desnudo, besándole despacio frotando mi nariz y mejilla al subir por el cuello largo, metiéndome en la curvatura de este para seguir aspirando esa fragancia natural que llevaba meses envolviéndome el olfato, memorizándoseme en el inconsciente.

**Frases que no pensé, sonidos que no contuve, caricias que no rechace y besos que reitere.**

Entre sus sabanas el gélido del invierno desapareció y me abrigo su cuerpo, sus piernas enrolladas en mi cintura, la mía entre las suyas, en un abrazo que me acurrucaba a su lado, con atenciones provocativas, quizás hasta podrían llamarse dulces, atentas, amorosas.

Me llevo la mano con la que antes sostenía la bolsa fría hacia la cabeza, masajeando un extremo de la frente mirándome la palma.

_-"Me gusta cuando sonríes, quiero que todo tu lo haga"- _

Linda broma de dibujarme una boca sonriendo en cada palma mientras dormía.

-Y dime, que harás.

Que hare…que hare… ¡¿qué quiere que haga, uhn?! Joder, ¿por qué tiene que complicarme así la vida, no pudo ser un polvo de una tarde y seguir cada uno con su camino?

-Lo…lo pensare, uhn – me levanto para ir a prepararme una taza de té de canela con manzana. Prendo la cocina echando el agua en la tetera sosteniendo el teléfono entre mi oreja y el hombro- ahora ya vete a dormir y déjame estudiar, mañana tengo el examen final, me hiciste perder el tiempo.

-Te lo recompensare.

-Ja, si claro uhn, ni de coña.

-Te doy una tutoría completa a cambio de un café – parpadeo erizándoseme los vellos de la nuca -con una de azúcar.

No puede ser…

El no está aquí…

Lo que veo en la ventana anexa a la puerta no es su sombra…

El no es quien toca insistente la campana colgante en el umbral de la entrada.

....

-Yo no voy a abrirte, uhn – giro los talones encaminándome hacia la terraza, exhalando profundo al darle un sorbo a la bebida. Tomo asiento agarrando entre los dedos una pluma repasando los apuntes.

La campanilla ha cesado de sonar.

El aire se ha impregnado de ese aroma inconscientemente grabado.

Si ha logrado entrar en mi mente y tal vez en mi corazón…. una puerta no le iba a causar impedimento alguno.

**_Dei_Chan_**

**_01:17: 55._**

**_Fin de la llamada_**

********

**Hey hola :3 , bien ...hasta hoy lo termine , era un regalo para quienes gustan del madadei en especial para viko :D !!! **

**Mmm bueno, espero les haya gustado! Feliz navidad atrasada n_n y feliz año nuevo y que haya mucho madadei para el 2010 :3 !!**

**jeje lo modifique, detesto tener tantas faltas de ortografia aunque fue por la pag ¬¬* jaja da igual D **


End file.
